Zapomnij o przeszłości
'''Zapomnij o przeszłości - '''fanfik związany z grą "Słodki Flirt" (Amour Sucre). Opis Nastoletnia Victoria przeprowadza się do nowego miasta w połowie roku szkolnego. W poprzedniej szkole nie była zbyt lubiana i stara się o tym zapomnieć. Jednak co ją czeka w nowej szkole? UWAGA! Niektóre rzeczy będą zmienione m.in.: wieki bohaterów gry czy dodane ich nazwiska (wymyślone przeze mnie). Opowiadanie Prolog - Wstawaj Kochanie. - usłyszałam głos mojej matki.- Dojechaliśmy już. Otworzyłam oczy i przeciągnęłam się. Wyjrzałam przez okno, zauważając jak przejeżdżamy obok różnych, małych sklepów. - Nie dojechaliśmy...- odpowiedziałam kobiecie. - Ale za parę minut będziemy przy Naszym nowym mieszkaniu.- dodała. Westchnęłam i znów odwróciłam się w stronę okna. Z jednej strony cieszyłam się z powodu przeprowadzki, ponieważ nigdy nie lubiłam wielkich miast, czułam się w nich niekomfortowo oraz zmiana szkoły, której nigdy nie lubiłam, lecz to nie jest rozmowa na teraz. Jednak z drugiej strony czułam strach - nie wiedziałam co mnie czeka w nowym liceum oraz najważniejsze...czy mnie polubią? Obawiałam się, że będzie tak samo jak w starej szkole, ale...muszę zapomnieć o przeszłości, nie mogę o tym myśleć. Poczułam jak samochód gwałtownie się zatrzymuje. - No Vicky, wysiadaj.- usłyszałam głos mojego ojca. Westchnęłam i wysiadłam z samochodu. Po otworzeniu przez mojego tatę bagażnika, wyciągnęłam z niego moją walizkę oraz plecak. Następnie odwróciłam się w stronę bloku, w którym od dzisiaj miałam mieszkać. - To, które to piętro Kochanie?- zapytała moja mama. - Drugie.- odpowiedział ciemnowłosy, zamykając samochód. Odetchnęłam z moją mamą z ulgą. Wiecie...nie byłoby ciekawie wnosić te wszystkie rzeczy na na przykład dziesiąte piętro. Zwłaszcza, że moja matka nie wzięła jeszcze wszystkich rzeczy z samochodu, stwierdziła że wróci po nie z ojcem jutro. Weszliśmy do środka i od razu skierowaliśmy się do windy. Po co mieliśmy taszczyć te ciężkie walizki po schodach skoro mamy to? Osobiście jednak wolę pierwszą opcje, ale to tylko wtedy gdy nie mam niczego ciężkiego. Maszyna zatrzymała się na drugim piętrze. Pierwszy wysiadł mój ojciec, który miał w chwili obecnej jako jedyny klucze do mieszkania. Otworzył drzwi, a następnie weszliśmy do środka. Przedpokój był w biało-zielonym kolorze, a idąc dalej dało się zauważyć łazienkę, kuchnie, salon, a także dwa pokoje - mój i rodziców. Najpierw jednak postanowiłam zobaczyć to drugie pomieszczenie. Był niewiele większy od tego poprzedniego. Czerwone ściany doskonale wpasowywały się w łóżko oraz meble w kolorze białym. Postanowiłam swoich rodziców zostawić samych, a sama udałam się do swojego pokoju. Był on większy od tego co miałam, wszystko w nim również było zupełnie inne. Podczas gdy w pokoju rodziców było to samo łóżko co w poprzednim domu, u mnie były nowe meble. Tamte już miały swoje lata, dlatego zdecydowaliśmy o kupnie nowych. Odłożyłam walizkę i plecak, a sama położyłam się na łóżko. Moim jedynym marzeniem w tej chwili był tylko sen. Jednak o tym mogłam tylko pomarzyć - musiałam się rozpakować i ogólnie zrobić wiele innych rzeczy. Pewnie też mama wyciągnie mnie i ojca na spacer. Wstałam i podeszłam do walizki. Otworzyłam ją i na chwilę się zamyśliłam. Zastanawiałam się co mnie czeka jutrzejszego dnia, w końcu idę do nowej szkoły...jutro mój pierwszy dzień w liceum o nazwie Słodki Amoris. Rozdział 1 Reszta dnia minęła Nam na rozpakowywaniu się oraz jak przypuszczałam na spacerach. Niedaleko Naszego bloku był park, a pogoda dopisywała, więc mama przekonała mnie i ojca, że możemy iść. Wróciliśmy dopiero wieczorem, a ja od razu poleciałam do swojego pokoju po piżame, a następnie do łazienki. Szybko wykąpałam się i założyłam na siebie szlafrok. - Będziesz coś jeść, Vicky? - zapytała moja mama z kuchni. - Nie dzięki, nie jestem głodna.- odpowiedziałam jej. Szybko wróciłam do swojego pokoju i zamknęłam za sobą drzwi. Położyłam się na łóżku i zaczęłam słuchać muzyki. Akurat zaczęło lecieć "Pity Party" autorstwa Melanie Martinez, gdy nagle usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. - Prosze!- krzyknęłam. W drzwiach stanęła moja mama. Brunetka podeszła do mnie i usiadła na łóżku. - Wszystko w porządku, córeczko?- zapytała. - Tak mamo...- powiedziałam, ściągając słuchawki. - Widzę, że coś się dzieje mi możesz powiedzieć wszystko.- powiedziała. Westchnęłam i spojrzałam na nią. - Boisz się jutrzejszego dnia?- zapytała. - Troche.- odpowiedziałam jej. - Na pewno Cie polubią tylko, że musisz być pewniejsza siebie.- powiedziała z delikatnym uśmiechem. Przekręciłam oczyma. Wiem, że mama mi dobrze radzi, ale wiecie jak to jest gdy ktoś z rodziny ciągle Wam mówi, że powinniście zmienić jedną z cech swojego charakteru? Nieśmiałość towarzyszy mi już od dziecka, wiele razy próbowałam ją przełamać, ale zawsze to się źle kończyło albo nie udawało. Dlatego pozostałam nieśmiałą nastolatką, z kłopotem jakim jest poznawanie nowych ludzi. Co prawda na jakiś czas potrafię być pewna siebie, lecz nie tak strasznie żeby od razu stać się jakąś "gwiazdą" szkoły. - Jak chcesz mogę iść jutro z Tobą do szkoły.- zaproponowała. - Nie dzięki.- odpowiedziałam.- A mamo...ja chyba położę się wcześniej spać, nie chce już pierwszego dnia się spóźnić. Słysząc to moja mama wstała z łóżka i skierowała się w stronę wyjścia. - Dobranoc Vicky.-zwróciła się do mnie. - Dobranoc mamo.- powiedziałam. Po chwili zamknęła drzwi, a ja nie miałam jeszcze zamiaru iść spać. Strasznie się denerwowałam jutrzejszą sytuacją. Postanowiłam jednak o tym nie myśleć i przesłuchać przed snem parę piosenek oraz pograć trochę w gry. *** Położyłam się spać dopiero po 22, oczy już same się mi zamykały tak samo jak wtedy gdy przyjechaliśmy. Odłożyłam laptopa na miejsce, a w komórce nastawiłam budzik na siódmą rano. Schowałam się pod kołdrę i bez problemu zasnęłam. *** Obudził mnie dźwięk budzika. Od razu zerwałam się z łóżka i wyłączyłam go. Następnie wyszłam z pokoju, kierując się w stronę kuchni. Przy stole siedziała moja mama, dopijająca herbatę. Ojciec już pewnie był w pracy. W poprzednim mieście pracował jako lekarz w miejscowym szpitalu, teraz zajmuje się tym samym. Moja mama nie pracowała, była tzn. "kurą domową", chociaż przed moim urodzeniem pracowała w bibliotece. - Jak się spało?- zapytała. - A dobrze.- odpowiedziałam i zaczęłam jeść śniadanie. Po skończonym posiłku, udałam się do łazienki. Proste czynności - mycie zębów oraz czesanie włosów. Nie miałam w planach makijażu. Nie maluje się, ponieważ to strata czasu i pieniędzy. Następnie poszłam do pokoju i szukałam ubrań, w które mogłabym się ubrać. Z szafy wyciągnęłam szare dżinsy, czarno-białą koszulę oraz czarne trampki. Ubiór dopełniłam swoim naszyjnikiem w kształcie serca, który dostałam od rodziców na święta. Wzięłam także parę innych rzeczy typu torba z książkami i wyszłam z pomieszczenia. Skierowałam się w stronę przystanku autobusowego, skąd miałam jechać do mojej nowej szkoły. Autobus miał dopiero przyjechać o 7:40, miałam do tego czasu pięć minut. Usiadłam na ławce i założyłam słuchawki na uszy. Muzyka pozwalała mi się odciąć od prawdziwego świata. Przeróżne brzmienia, różni artyści, ponieważ nie mam określonego gustu muzycznego. Pojazd przyjechał w określonym czasie, lecz tak jak przypuszczałam o tej porze musiał być przepełniony ludźmi, którzy jechali w różnych miejscach. Do poprzedniej szkoły też dojeżdżałam autobusem i czasem musiałam czekać na drugi, ponieważ był tak przepełniony, że czasem nie można było wepchnąć się do środka. Nie jechałam jednak długo, ponieważ po paru przystankach dojechałam do szkoły - Liceum Słodki Amoris. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i wyszłam z pojazdu. Skierowałam się w stronę budynku, starając się nie martwić tym co się stanie. Rozdział 2 Po krótkiej chwili byłam już w środku. Na korytarzu dało się usłyszeć głosy, a także śmiechy różnych nastolatków. Męczyło mnie jedno pytanie...którzy z nich są ze mną w klasie oraz...w której ja właściwie jestem w klasie? Postanowiłam ruszyć do gabinetu dyrektorki aby dowiedzieć się ważnych informacji. - Hej!- usłyszałam jakiś głos. Szybko odwróciłam się, a przede mną stała rudowłosa, niewiele ode mnie niższa dziewczyna. Spoglądała na mnie z uśmiechem. - Oh...hej...- powiedziałam nieśmiało. - Nigdy Cie nie widziałam, jesteś nowa? - zapytała. - Jestem Iris. A ty? - Jestem Victoria, ale możesz mi mówić Vicky...- odpowiedziałam.- A odpowiadając na wcześniejsze pytanie to tak...jestem nowa. Szukam gabinetu dyrektorki aby dowiedzieć się, do której klasy będę chodzić. - Mogę Cię zaprowadzić, to niedaleko.- powiedziała. Zanim zdąrzyłam odpowiedzieć, Iris złapała mnie za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą. Rudowłosa nie wydawała się być taka zła, miła w dodatku pomocna, ale wolę nie ryzykować. Lepiej kogoś poznać, a dopiero dawać opinię. - O! To tutaj.- powiedziała. - Dziękuje za pomoc.- odpowiedziałam jej, a następnie zapukałam do drzwi. Drzwi otworzyła starsza pani w okularach, trzymającą jakieś papiery. To na pewno była dyrektorka. - Witaj. Domyślam się, że to ty jesteś nową uczennicą. Victoria Black?- zapytała się mnie z lekkim uśmiechem. - Tak, proszę pani.- odpowiedziałam. Zaprosiła mnie do swojego gabinetu. Tam mi dała mój nowy plan lekcji. Pierwszą miałam lekcje chemii, a byłam przydzielona do klasy 1A. - Mam nadzieję, że będzie Ci się podobać w Naszej szkole. W razie jakiś kłopotów zgłoś je do jakiegoś z nauczycieli lub Nathaniela Allen'a, który jest głównym gospodarzem w Naszym liceum.- powiedziała. Wyszłam z pomieszczenia i kątem oka zauważyłam przy nim znów rudowłosą. - W jakiej jesteś klasie?- zapytała. - W 1A.- odpowiedziałam jej. - Co za przypadek! Ja też w tej klasie jestem, chodź zanim spóźnimy się na lekcje chemii. Nauczycielka jest strasznie surowa.- zwróciła się do mnie. Ruszyłam za nią na drugie piętro, a następnie dało słyszeć się dzwonek oznajmiający rozpoczęcie się lekcji. W środku usiadłam razem z Iris w drugiej ławce. - Cisza!- usłyszałam kobiecy głos. Do sali weszła brązowowłosa kobieta. Wyglądała na ok. 40 lat. Usiadła przy swoim biurku i zaczęła sprawdzać obecność. - Victoria Black...- wyczytała moje imię i nazwisko. - J-Jestem...- wyjąkałam. - No proszę, widzę że macie w klasie nową uczennicę. Wstań i pokaż się klasie.- powiedziała. Na jej prośbę wstałam i nerwowo zaczęłam machać do nowych kolegów i koleżanek. - Dla Twojej informacji panno Black...nie wiem jak było w Twojej poprzedniej szkole na lekcji chemii, ale u mnie wymaga się przygotowania na każdą lekcje.- powiedziała spoglądając na mnie surowo.- Proszę usiądź. Usiadłam na swoim miejscu, a nauczycielka zaczęła dalej czytać obecność. Gdy tylko skończyła, podniosła wzrok. Można go było porównać do sępa poszukującego swojej ofiary. - No to dzisiaj do odpowiedzi pójdzie...Rosalya Scott.- powiedziała nauczycielka. Wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę nastolatki, siedzącą w trzeciej ławce pod oknem. Miała ona długie białe włosy. Nie ukrywajmy, wyróżniała się na tle tych wszystkich dziewczyn głównie z powodu wyglądu. Zwykle laski z białymi włosami widziałam w anime. - Pani Delanay, ale ja byłam odpytywana w piątek.- powiedziała białowłosa. - Czyli wybierasz jedynkę, panno Scott znasz zasady, każdy ma być przygotowany na każdą lekcje.- odpowiedziała jej kobieta. - Ale prze pani to niesprawiedliwe.- odezwała się Iris.- Pani ciągle pyta Rosalye, a inni nawet nie mają ani jednej oceny z odpowiedzi. - No dobrze masz racje, a teraz panno Black podziękuj swojej koleżance, ponieważ ty idziesz do odpowiedzi.- powiedziała z wrednym uśmieszkiem. Przełknęłam ślinę. Nie, że bałam się chemii, ponieważ bardzo się nią interesowałam. Strasznie jednak nie lubiłam odpowiadać na forum całej klasy. - Pani Delanay, to niesprawiedliwe. Victoria jest tutaj dopiero pierwszy dzień.- odezwała się Rozalia. - Zgadzam się z Rosalyą.- dodała rudowłosa.- Najpierw chce pani pytać osobę, która ma już chyba cztery oceny z odpowiedzi, a teraz nową osobę, która dopiero co przyszła do szkoły. Wtedy w klasie rozpoczął się harmider. Wszyscy uważali, że pani Delanay traktuje uczniów nie sprawiedliwie, ponieważ innych potrafi zapytać kilka razy, czasem też pyta po długiej nieobecności ucznia. - Cisza!- wrzasnęła nauczycielka.- Albo się uciszycie albo wszyscy dostaniecie jedynki. Momentalnie w klasie zapanował spokój. - A co do panny Scott i panny Elson obie dostaną jedynki, chyba że ktoś w klasie się zgłosi do odpowiedzi.- powiedziała pani Delanay. - Ja mogę.- powiedziałam, wstając z krzesła. Cała się trzęsłam jednak czułam, że jest to mój obowiązek. Nie chciałam aby Iris czy Rosalya dostały niesprawiedliwie jedynki, zwłaszcza że stanęły w mojej obronie. - Jesteś tego pewna?- zapytała. - T-Tak.- odpowiedziałam z drżącym głosem. Zaczęła mi zadawać pytania, na które odpowiadałam. Wszyscy się na mnie patrzyli, co dodatkowo stawiało mnie w kłopotliwej sytuacji. Odpowiedziałam na cztery z pięciu pytań. - No dobrze...4+.- powiedziała nauczycielka. Usiadłam na swoje miejsce, a pani Delanay zaczęła prowadzić lekcje. Było wciąż cicho, nawet nie dało się słyszeć żadnego szmeru. W poprzednim liceum nauczycielka pomimo, że potrafiła uczyć, nie potrafiła zapanować nad moją klasą. *** - Dzięki, gdyby nie ty dostałabym z Rozą po jedynce.- powiedziała Iris.- Pani Delanay nigdy nie była sprawiedliwa. - Zauważyłam...- powiedziałam cicho. Po chwili przed nami stanęła białowłosa. - Iris dziękuje Ci, że stanęłaś po mojej stronie, lecz chciałabym podziękować Tobie Vicky.- zwróciła się do Nas.- Zauważyłam, że jesteś nową uczennicą...nazywam się Rosalya, co pewnie już wiesz. - Miło mi Cię poznać.- odpowiedziałam jej i delikatnie się uśmiechnęłam. Byłam w szoku, ponieważ rzadko się uśmiechałam. Zwykle był to wymuszony uśmiech, a teraz był szczery. - Farbujesz włosy? - zapytałam. - Nie...to mój naturalny, mam je po mojej mamie.- odpowiedziała mi.- Czemu tak właściwie przeniosłaś się? - Mój ojciec znalazł w tym mieście nową pracę.- powiedziałam. Rosalya zaczęła dopytywać się mnie jak mi się podoba szkoła. Zajęte rozmową po chwili spostrzegłyśmy, że nie ma przy nas rudowłosej. - Oho...- powiedziała Rosa. - Co "oho"?- zapytałam. - To już wiemy gdzie Nasza "zguba".- odpowiedziała mi. Zauważyłam Iris rozmawiającą z jakimś chłopakiem. Miał on czerwone włosy i wyglądał na drugą, bądź trzecią klasę liceum. - Kim jest ten chłopak? -zapytałam. - To Castiel. Jednak dzisiaj przyszedł do szkoły, ponieważ często ma tendencje do wagarowania.- odpowiedziała mi.- Iris się w nim podkochuje. - Nie wydaje mi się aby do siebie pasowali...- powiedziałam zdezorientowana. - Jak to mówią: "Przeciwieństwa się przyciągają.".- zwróciła się do mnie Rosa. Po jej słowach rozbrzmiał się dzwonek na kolejną lekcje, a rudowłosa podbiegła do Nas. Wyglądała na szczęśliwszą niż zwykle, a znam ją dopiero niemalże godzinę. Może Rosalya ma racje...przeciwieństwa się przyciągają. Rozdział 3 Po kolejnej skończonej lekcji, Iris od razu znikła. Rosa zaś stwierdziła, że pokaże mi resztę szkoły. Strasznie ją polubiłam i jak się okazało mieliśmy wiele wspólnych tematów. - A to jest szkolny ogród.- powiedziała dziewczyna. Był piękny. Rosło w nim wiele kwiatów, a także było pare ławeczek przez co w czasie przerwy uczniowie mogli tam siedzieć. Kątem oka zauważyłam tam siedzącą, fioletowowłosą dziewczynę. Wyglądała tak jakby coś szkicowała. - Chodź Vicky się przywitać.- oznajmiła Rosalya. - Mówisz? Nie chce jej przeszkadzać...- powiedziałam niechętnie. - Oj tam. Violetta jest bardzo miła, na pewno się nie wkurzy.- odpowiedziała mi białowłosa. Obie ruszyłyśmy w stronę nastolatki, która gdy tylko usłyszała kroki nerwowo odłożyła swój szkicownik. - Spokojnie.- powiedziała Rosa z lekkim uśmiechem. - O! C-Cześć Rosalyo...- zwróciła się nieśmiało do dziewczyny. - To Vicky, jest nową uczennicą. Vicky to Violetta.- przedstawiła Nas dziewczyna. Nastolatka wstała i podała w moją stronę rękę. Cała się trzęsła. Była bardziej nieśmiała niż ja. - M-Miło poznać.- powiedziała, a następnie znów usiadła na ławce. Po chwili usłyszałyśmy jakieś kroki, gdy tylko się odwróciłyśmy zauważyłyśmy niewysoką, brązowowłosą dziewczynę. Minęła Nas i jak gdyby nic usiadła obok Violetty. - No cześć Violettko!- oznajmiła ze sztucznym uśmiechem.- Co tam rysowałaś? - N-Nic.- wyjąkała dziewczyna. - Oj no pokaż.- powiedziała brunetka, próbując sięgnąć po rysownik dziewczyny. - Klementyno, jak Viola nie chce Ci pokazywać rysunków, nie powinnaś ją zmuszać.- powiedziała na spokojnie Rosalya. - Co się wtrącasz? Rozmawiam tutaj z Violettą!- odpowiedziała jej nastolatka. - Nie chce nic mówić, ale ona nawet nie chce z Tobą rozmawiać.- dodałam. - Coś ty powiedziała?- syknęła. Nawet się jej nie bałam, lecz wiedziałam że nie mogę jej lekceważyć. Takie jak one zwykle mają silniejszych znajomych...przekonałam się o tym w poprzedniej szkole. Wiedziałam jednak, że nie mogłam się wycofać. - To co słyszałaś.- powiedziałam, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.- Słuchaj nie chce robić sobie wrogów już pierwszego dnia, a nawet nie chce się z Tobą kłócić... - I tak już miałam sobie iść...do zobaczenia na lekcji Violettko.- odezwała się do fioletowowłosej. Po chwili dziewczyny już nie było w ogrodzie, a ja spojrzałam na Rose. - Kto to był? -zapytałam. - Klementyna...największa plotkara w szkole. Nikt jej nie lubi z tego powodu.- odpowiedziała mi białowłosa. - Nie dziwie się.- dodałam. - Ale jestem pod wrażeniem Vicky, wydawałaś się na początku nieśmiała, a teraz bez problemu jej odpowiedziałaś.- powiedziała Rosalya. - Czasem mam przypływy pewności siebie.- powiedziałam. - Też bym tak chciała...- powiedziała cicho Violetta.- Dziękuje, że stanęłyście w mojej obronie. Muszę w końcu nauczyć się bronić... - Spokojnie Viola, wszystko w swoim czasie, a tak z ciekawości co rysowałas?- zapytała Rosalya. Fioletowowłosa bez krępowania się pokazała nam szkicownik, w którym był narysowany portret jakiegoś chłopaka. - Ale nie mówcie nikomu, to ma być niespodzianka.- powiedziała zakłopotana. - Spokojnie nikomu nie powiem.- odpowiedziała jej białowłosa. Następnie wyszłyśmy z ogrodu i ponownie weszłyśmy do szkoły. Zaraz miała zacząć się lekcja matematyki, ale Rosa miała coś jeszcze załatwić. Po chwili już jej nie było, a ja postanowiłam sobie jeszcze pospacerować po korytarzu. Założyłam słuchawki i włączyłam muzykę w telefonie. - Ej! Uważaj jak chodzisz!- usłyszałam jakiś głos. Był tak strasznie wysoki, że aż zagłuszył muzykę. Ściągnęłam słuchawki i spojrzałam w góre. Przede mną stała jakaś blondynka. Wyglądała jakby była ze starszej klasy. Obok niej stały dwie, inne dziewczyny. - Bardzo przepraszam nie zauważyłam Cie...-powiedziałam. - Jak mogłaś jej nie zauważyć?- odezwała się Azjatka. - Ślepa jakaś jesteś? - syknęła kolejna dziewczyna. - Li. Charlotte. Nie znam tej dziewczyny, pewnie jeszcze nie wie kim ja jestem.- powiedziała z wrednym uśmiechem. Czyżbym pierwszego dnia naraziła się jakimś "szkolnym gwiazdeczkom"? Postanowiłam się szybko wycofać, lecz cała trójka mnie otoczyła. - Co tak chcesz uciekać? Najpierw mnie przeproś. - oznajmiła blondynka. - Nie chce nic mówić, ale już przeprosiłam, więc kolejne przeprosiny nie wchodzą w grę.- odpowiedziałam jej. - Źle mnie przeprosiłaś.- powiedziała blondynka.- Powinnaś powiedzieć tak: "Bardzo Cie przepraszam Amber, jestem taką straszną łamagą.". - Ale ja nawet nie wiedziałam jak masz na imię...jestem tutaj pierwszy dzień. - zwróciłam się do niej. - To teraz wiesz jak przeprosić...to przepraszaj!- wrzasnęła na mnie. Strasznie się bałam. Z jednej strony już chciałam uciec z tego przeklętego "kółeczka", a z drugiej...nie chciałam dawać sobą pomiatać, tak samo jak w poprzedniej szkole. - Amber!- usłyszałam męski głos. - Boże Amber to Twój brat...- odezwała się Azjatka. - Li. Charlotte. Zbieramy się. A z Tobą...jeszcze pogadam.- powiedziała, odchodząc w przeciwną stronę. Stałam jak wryta. Wciąż byłam roztrzęsiona...zwłaszcza tej jej groźby. Muszę bardziej uważać, a dla swojego bezpieczeństwa musze ich unikać. - Strasznie Cie przepraszam za nią.- usłyszałam ponownie ten sam głos. Spojrzałam obok. Zobaczyłam wysokiego blondyna, który wyglądał na lekko zakłopotanego. Trochę przypominał tą całą Amber. - Czemu mnie za nią przepraszasz? - zapytałam. - Eh to moja siostra. W pewnym sensie muszę za nią odpowiadać.- odpowiedział mi. Więc to wszystko wyjaśnia czemu są do siebie tacy podobni...oczywiście z wyglądu. - Obiecała, że już nie będzie innych zaczepiać. Widać, że do niej jak do ściany.- powiedział lekko wkurzony.- Ale...później z nią porozmawiam. Nazywam się Nathaniel i jestem głównym gospodarzem w tej szkole. Po tych słowach, wysunął do mnie rękę. - Miło poznać...jestem Victoria, ale mówią na mnie Vicky.- powiedziałam, chwytając go za dłoń.- Dyrektorka mi mówiła o Tobie. Po chwili rozbrzmiał się dzwonek na lekcje. - Jakbyś miała jakiś problem, jeśli chodzi o szkołe przychodź do pokoju gospodarza. Jest obok gabinetu dyrektorki.- powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. Następnie puścił moją dłoń i ruszył w swoją stronę. - Vicky! Chodź na lekcje!- usłyszałam głos Iris, która pociągnęła mnie za sobą. *** Reszte lekcji minęło dość spokojnie. Większość przerw spędzałam z Rosą, która pokazała mi całą szkołę, bądź z Iris, jeśli ta oczywiście nie "uciekała" do Castiela. Wymieniłam się także z nimi numerami telefonów. Miałam także szczęście, ponieważ przez resztę dnia nie spotkałam Amber i jej "świty". Białowłosa trochę mi o niej jak i o jej przyjaciółkach opowiedziała - Amber była tzn. przywódczynią. Często szukała sobie "kozłów ofiarnych" i lubiła zaczepiać innych, ponieważ uważała, że wszystko jej wolno skoro jest siostrą samego gospodarza. Li czyli ta Azjatka tylko była wredna przy Amber, ale tak to jest nawet miła, chociaż nie świeci inteligencją. Charlotte czyli ta ostatnia, nawet bez blondynki była wredna, miała też ponoć tendencje do rządzenia gdy Amber nie było przy nich. Do tej "paczki" należała jeszcze jedna osoba...Klementyna. W sumie jak wynika ze słów Rosy, ona w pełni do nich nie należy, chociaż ta strasznie się stara. Z jednej strony trochę ją rozumiem, chce za wszelką cenę mieć przyjaciół, ale z drugiej strony tym zachowaniem odstrasza od siebie ludzi. Poszłam na przystanek. Autobus miałam mieć dopiero za pięć minut. Usiadłam na ławce i już miałam założyć słuchawki, gdy nagle usłyszałam znajome głosy...dobrze wiedziałam do kogo należą. - O tu jesteś.- odezwała się Charlotte. - To teraz mnie przeprosisz.- powiedziała Amber. - Już Ci mówiłam, ale powtórzę Ci jeszcze raz...już raz Cię przeprosiłam.- powiedziałam. Poczułam jak Charlotte mnie popycha, aż upadłam na ławkę. Na przystanku zrobiło się zbiegowisko różnych gapiów, niektórzy nawet reagowali, lecz trójka nie reagowała. - Zostaw ją Amber.-z tłumu wyłonił się jakiś chłopak. Dziewczyny od razu odwróciły się w jego stronę. - Dlaczego krzywdzicie tą dziewczynę? Czy coś Wam zrobiła? - zapytał. Był bardzo spokojny i opanowany, podczas gdy blondynka nie potrafiła wydusić z siebie ani jednego słowa. - Już starczy, że dużo sobie narobiliście problemów w szkole. Dobrze, że nikt nie zadzwonił po policje.- kontynuował. Po tych słowach Amber i jej przyjaciółki ruszyły w swoją stronę. Tłum także rozszedł się. Został tylko on...wyglądał tak jakby pochodził z innej epoki, jednak uratował mnie. - Dziękuje...- powiedziałam do chłopaka. - Nic Ci nie zrobiły? -zapytał. - Na szczęście nie.- odpowiedziałam.- To już drugi raz. - Zauważyłem...wybacz nie przedstawiłem się. Nazywam się Lysander Hill. Jestem uczniem liceum "Słodki Amoris".- powiedział chłopak. - Ja jestem Victoria, ale...starczy Vicky. Ja też jestem uczennicą tego liceum...od dzisiaj.- powiedziałam. - To też zdążyłem zauważyć, dużo czasu spędzałaś z Rosalyą.- oznajmił chłopak. - Znasz ją?- zapytałam. - Oczywiście...całkiem dobrze się rozumiemy, poza tym jest dziewczyną mojego starszego brata.- odpowiedział białowłosy z lekkim uśmiechem. Po chwili zauważyłam jak przy przystanku zatrzymuje się autobus. - Wybacz Lysandrze, muszę już iść, mój samochód przyjechał.- powiedziałam. - Bardzo szkoda. Miło się z Tobą rozmawia. To do jutra Victorio.- powiedział. - Do jutra.- odpowiedziałam chłopakowi i weszłam do autobusu. *** - Jestem mamo!- oznajmiłam, wchodząc do mieszkania. - Cześć Vicky. Siadaj obiad gotowy.- usłyszałam głos mojej mamy. Usiadłam do stołu i zaczęłam rozmawiać z mamą. Opowiedziałam jej o moim pierwszym dniu w szkole...w sumie tylko ominęłam wątek Amber i jej "ekipy". - Cieszę się, że udało Ci się zapoznać z jakimiś koleżankami. Może byś chciała, któregoś dnia je zaprosić?- zaproponowała. - Jasne...czemu by nie.- powiedziałam do mamy z lekkim uśmiechem. Po zakończonym obiedzie, udałam się do pokoju i wyciągnęłam z kieszeni telefon. Resztę dnia spędziłam na nauce, graniu w gry oraz pisaniu z Rosalyą i Iris. Moje myśli ciągle kręciły się wokół jednej osoby czyli Lysandra. Vicky! Ogarnij się! Ty go nawet nie znasz! To, że Cie uratował przed "gwiazdkami", nic nie znaczy. Muszę być realistką, lecz...białowłosy wydaje się być intrygujący. Wyróżnia się spośród tych wszystkich chłopaków. Jutro porozmawiam o nim z Rosalyą, może wie coś na jego temat, w końcu się znają. Jednak na razie muszę przestać zaprzątać sobie nim głowy. Kategoria:Opowiadania